


Be My Home

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (But it's really quick), (Yes Palpatine is decapitated), Alderaan is a Country, Alderaanian Culture (Star Wars), Alderaanian Hair Braiding (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Alternative Universe where homophobia doesn't exist, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Orgasm, I'll burn the house to the ground before they even kiss, Kaydel is Leia's niece, King Ben Solo, Lady Rey Palpatine, Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lord Poe Dameron, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Knights of Ren, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of decapitation, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obi-Wan is Rey's grandfather, Oral Sex, Palpatine killed his son, Pining, Prince Ben Solo, Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kaydel Ko Connix, Queen Leia Organa, Queen Padmé Amidala, Queen Rey (Star Wars), Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Mutual Pining, Royalty, Sabè is Rey's grandmother, Seduction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Ben Solo, Slow Burn Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Slow Romance, So much seduction, So yes Poe and Finn can get married, The Knights of Ren are literal Royal Knights, The Slow Burn is strong here, Time Skips, Tudor Era, Twitter: reylo_prompts, Vaginal Fingering, arranged marriage but not really, but they don't really give in to it for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Ben Solo Organa, king of Alderaan, has recently reclaimed the throne of his mother's country after it was usurped from his grandparents.Rey Palpatine has been raised and trained by her grandfather, the Usurper himself, to inherit his crown on the occasion of his death.She has convinced herself her seduction of him was only for her to be seated as the Queen she was meant to be.He has convinced himself that he has brought peace to his kingdom by bringing her and her people to his side.They're both hiding from the true feelings behind those lies. They're both afraid of what they might mean, because neither of them knows if they can survive it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sabé, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Summary and Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> .   
> I post important and interesting updates there.   
> Chapters every Thursday!
> 
> . . .
> 
> Initial prompt: 
> 
> Ben Organa Solo, King of Alderaan, has recently reclaimed the throne of his mother's planet after it was usurped from his grandparents. To strength his claim and appease the people, he accepts an arranged marriage with princess Rey Palpatine, last of her line and once heir to a conquered seat.   
> She's proud, defiant, hot-tempered and refuses to bend to him and his will. There's no way this is going to work.   
> Except when it does.

Ben Solo Organa, king of Alderaan, has recently reclaimed the throne of his mother's country after it was usurped from his grandparents.  
Rey Palpatine has been raised and trained by her grandfather, the Usurper himself, to inherit his crown on the occasion of his death.  
She has convinced herself her seduction of him was only for her to be seated as the Queen she was meant to be.  
He has convinced himself that he has brought peace to his kingdom by bringing her and her people to his side.  
They're both hiding from the true feelings behind those lies. They're both afraid of what they might mean, because neither of them knows if they can survive it.

* * *

The Family Tree

Description:

Lady Rey Palpatine and King Ben I of House Organa are bigger on the image.

On King Ben's side, he's the son of Queen Leia IV of of House Organa and Ben Solo. Leia's parents are Queen Padmé III of House Organa and Anakin "the Jedi Knight" Skywalker, the only son of single mother Shmi Skywalker. Queen Padmé's sister is Princess Breha of House Organa, married to Lord Bail Prestor and mother of Prince Luke of House Organa. Luke's wife is Lady Lara Connix and their child is Princess Kaydel of House Organa, King Ben's only royal living relative. 

On Lady Rey Rey's side, she's the daughter of Crown Prince Sheev of House Palpatine - only son of King Sheev I of House Palpatine. Rey's mother and the Prince's wife is Lady Anya Kenobi, daughter of Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Sabé Naberrie. 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> I post important and interesting updates there.  
> Chapters every Thursday!

Ben felt strange in these soft clothes. They were fine things, soft and decorated with the best jewellery he could afford as a king. He had to say, Sheev Palpatine knew what to do to make a country wealthier, and his administration left Alderaan in a good financial position, even during a war. But Ben never really felt like a king and switching his clothes wouldn't do anything to change that. His mother should have been the one doing this, dressing up for her coronation, waiting for the moment she was prepared for during her childhood and life when her parents were alive and on the throne. He never met them but heard stories, and the saddest one was the one he remembered the most. 

She was just a young princess when she had gone on her first diplomatic trip, and Sheev Palpatine chose that exact day to invade the castle where she’d lived for long years and kill her parents with his own hands. People said he'd also been responsible for the storm that reached town that night, causing half of the capital to be destroyed, be it by magic or whatever power the man had. For over thirty years she lived on the run with his father, and himself at some point, but had died just months before her dreams of seeing home again were fulfilled. So now, Ben was here: he'd taken Alderaan back to the Royal House of Organa, avenged his family’s name and set peace on the land once again. 

"You look fancy," his father noticed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, standing behind him. "Everything is ready."

His parents were an odd pair. Han and Leia couldn’t be more different: She was a princess - a Queen after her parents passed away -, educated and used to a life of riches and privileges. He was a pirate who stole and smuggled things around for the right price if they were morally correct in his eyes - and _many_ things were okay for him. 

An odd pair, and they absolutely knew it. 

Even Han was dressed up in a completely different fashion this morning because it wasn’t exactly a random day. After long talks with the people in his council, his allies and friends, and Han, he was getting married to Rey Palpatine, once heir to the usurper and a woman who’d been haunting his imagination since he first laid eyes upon her. 

"We can cancel it," his father pointed out. "You are the King. You can do whatever you want, you can marry whoever you want. Why her? Why even worry about her? The girl barely had any claim on her own with her grandfather alive, and he’s dead now! She doesn’t have allies, she doesn’t have an army… She’s just a random woman at this point. The Kenobis can find her a match if you told them to, and she would be far from Alderaan and out of our hairs in a hot minute."

Ben shook his head. Palpatine wasn’t very well-liked, but he never gave the people clear reasons to rebel while on the throne, which meant he had no real record of anyone defending him, and Ben didn’t want to risk a rebellion killing him and putting Rey on the throne in his place - at least that was what he’d been telling himself. And, of course, she was of a good family, when it came to her mother’s side. The Kenobis were their allies, and he was even named after her - good - grandfather, Lord Kenobi. Furthermore, she was already trained to rule the country, was very intelligent and a good fighter. 

The fact that he was smitten by her was just a detail. 

"You know I can't," he rolled his eyes. "We don't need another war, and she’s the best match for me in this country. I need a wife and heirs as soon as possible.”

“If you wanna keep telling yourself that,” Han shrugged, rolling his eyes. He knew Ben all too well. "She's also the daughter of the man your mother was supposed to marry.”

Ben sighed, the memory of his mother was still painful. He didn’t think he’d ever think she wouldn’t be here for a day so big as his wedding. 

"What would everyone think if they saw us today?" 

The whole trigger to Palpatine starting the war was because his grandparents refused to give his mother's hand in marriage to his only son, one he had hunted down _killed_ himself when he found out he had married the young Lady Kenobi and had a child with her, Rey. 

His father didn’t answer, and they both turned to the door when someone knocked on it. It was time, then.

"Come in."

Mitaka stepped into the room and reverenced him, something he still wasn’t used to, and the doors of the room were widely open.

"The procession is ready, your majesty," he declared.

Ben breathed in once again.

"What about my bride?"

"She's waiting for the moment she's to leave for The Abbey." 

A servant stepped by his side, then, offering him his crown and Ben picked it up, setting it on his head. It was heavy, and it dug in his skin sometimes, but he wanted it to be like this. Being a king wasn’t a gift or comfort, it was a job, he was serving his people, and no power came without consequences, and it shouldn’t be comfortable. 

"We shall go, then."

Ben considered his union with Rey Palpatine to be the most important step of the first year of his reign. He was the one true heir of Alderaan, his direct ancestors had been the founders of the land, and Sheev Palpatine was the first monarch that didn't belong to the Organa House, and the _last_. His granddaughter was a beautiful young woman, but marrying her was more than that. Having her as his Queen would shut down any rebels who would try to depose him and put her in his place. It would also make him look merciful in the eyes of the people, taking in the last heir of his enemy and giving her such a gift of reigning by his side. 

It also helped that she was gorgeous, and they’d been playing a game of cat and mouse since he arrived in Alderaan. Needless to say, he had won. 

The streets were beautifully decorated and the people seemed their happiest now. Since he came and defeated Palpatine, things were better. He had extinguished useless taxes that were used to pay for mercenaries, freed people who were arrested for supporting his cause, and unmade changes that displeased the people. Now they sang, danced and partied, celebrating his health and success. 

The Bishop who was in front of him now in the abbey was the same one who had officiated his parents’ marriage in exile and christened him when he was just a baby; an old man, sure, but the most loyal of his subjects.

Rey walked in his direction holding blue hydrangeas that matched her long blue and purple wedding dress. Her long hair was twisted and built into bride braids, something her maids were certainly involved with. The first-ever time he’d seen and interacted with her - the day she offered him her loyalty in a breathtaking way - her hair was all down like an uncultured woman, and he was happy to see how that had changed. She was to be his queen, and that meant following the Alderaanian traditions closely.

"Lady Rey," he looked upon her eyes, offering her a hand.

 _Lady Rey._ Not princess, not any more. She came to him as a Lady, and he would make her a Queen.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied, not looking away. 

Ben took her hand, swallowing down when a warm shiver ran up his spine and taking in a deep breath, already drowning in her scent. 

"Your majesty," the Bishop looked at him, then at her. "Milady. People of Alderaan, We're here to celebrate the union…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> I post important and interesting updates there.  
> Chapters every Thursday!


	3. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> I post important and interesting updates there.  
> Chapters every Thursday!

Ben wiped the sweat away from his face, finding it wet with blood that wasn’t his, but certainly his enemy’s. The usurper had not led his troops to battle but chosen to hide in his camp like a coward. He didn’t fight when he was captured and even when he was given the chance of picking up a sword and fighting for his life, he chose to just be beheaded like the traitor he was. 

“Sheev Palpatine is dead,” his father declared, loud and clear in the field in front of everyone who fought bravely by his side to see Ben in the throne. Han held Palpatine’s crown right above him. “King Ben Organa lives. Long live the King.”

“Long live the king!” the men echoed. 

He was crowned and sang praises to, and tied Palpatine’s headless body to his horse himself, dragging it all the way to Capital City. When they opened the gates for him and his men, Cardo raised the dead king’s head like a prize to the people’s delight. 

“Ben,” his father rode to his side, his voice almost drowning in the people’s celebration. “Ben.”

Citizens were screaming, singing and dancing in joy, saying his name in a way Ben had never seen before and made his heart thunder in his chest. The throne was family back to his family’s hands. Alderaan knew it was in the right hands again and was very aware of it.

“The castle is taken,” he declared. 

It was the easiest part. Most of the staff was loyal to house Organa and had revealed themselves as soon as the battle started. 

“And the girl?” he asked. 

“In her rooms,” his father looked forward to where the castle came to view. “She insists on seeing you. “

Ben clenched his jaw. Rey Palpatine was the usurper’s only relative after he killed  _ his own son  _ and the Prince’s wife, and was being trained to succeed him as Queen upon his death. According to his sources, there wasn’t a smarter woman than her on land or one of comparable beauty. Now, Ben hoped she was smart enough not to pose him a threat. He didn’t want to kill her, but would if it was necessary. 

“Let her come to me,” he decided. “I want to know what she has to say.”

His father left in the direction of their new home and Ben just continued to wave and parade himself to the people. His mother always insisted on instructing him to give the people a King they’d love and be eager to see. He hoped that, wherever she was now, she was proud of him and his victory. 

Ben stopped in the courtyard in a short time, considering how many people were on his way. The guards were blocking a door, and when he dismounted his horse, Vicrul was quickly to approach him. 

“Ben,” he stood in front of him. “His granddaughter wants to speak to you. She’s unreasonable.”

“Let her.”

He took off his horse and the group of guards finally moved all together, stepping aside to reveal a lady in her 20s, with hazel eyes and brown hair falling around her face and shoulders. 

“Lady Rey,” he stopped a few steps away from her. 

Princess Rey’s reputation of beauty was something Ben was familiar with. She was rumoured to be the most beautiful of maidens, from her face to her body, and was daily trained in arts that any queen or king would be jealous of. She was the  _ perfect  _ heir. 

What he didn’t expect was for her to be so breathtaking. Her hair was longer than he’d even see in anyone, even his mother’s, and was loose of any ties or braids, wavy and shiny, framing her gorgeous face and brushing against her strong cheekbones. Her lips were so pink he wondered if she had painted them, and he had to hold back from kissing them. 

Pulling him away from his head, Lady Rey curtsied slowly to him, lower and lower, until she was on her knees on the floor, bowing to stay just inches away from his muddied feet, and Ben would worry that she was wearing the most simple and poor of dresses. 

No one said anything, and his face was completely on fire. 

“Lady Rey, this is not ne-” he started, but her trembling voice was enough to stop him. 

“Your majesty,” she said to his feet. “This is your castle, your land and your people. Inside, there’s your throne. I offer you no resistance and no rebellion, but only my complete loyalty.”

His heart raced in his chest, and Ben turned to his father, who was just as confused and speechless as himself. What was he supposed to do?

“And…” he looked for words. “What do you ask of me in return?”

“Only my life,” she affirmed. “If you find it in yourself enough mercy to make it mine to keep.”

He swallowed down nervously. This wasn’t something he was ready for, no one had ever even knelt like this for him. 

“Lady Rey,” he finally said. “Please, stand up. Please.”

“No, your majesty,” she refused, and he looked down just to see her hair sliding down, exposing the nape of her long and smooth neck, covered by flawless pale skin. “If I’m to die...”

_ Die?  _ No! What was this woman thinking?

“Lady Rey,” he called. “Please…”

“I beg you to do this here,” she continued. “And I cry for you to be merciful and make it fast, for I wish not to suffer any further than I’ve already suffered in my years of life.”

He felt his face hardening, watching each of the guards for a moment. Had anyone hurt her? Had anyone touched her?

“You are not going to die, Lady Rey,” he said, suddenly feeling exasperated and simply running out of patience. “I intend to send you to live with Lord Kenobi and give you the Palpatine family titles, but for this, you need to  _ please _ stand on your feet. I won’t say it again.”

Ben swallowed down. He didn’t mean to inform her of the second part, not yet; he wanted to discuss it with his council before doing anything, but now that cat was out of the bag. 

Slowly, Rey stood up, and he had to hold back from reaching out and helping her, fearing that he would be unable to let her go if he ever came to touch her. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” she stared into his eyes. “Thank you very much. I’ll be forever grateful.”

A shiver ran all over him at her gaze, finding desire and innocence in it right before she looked away. 

“Did anyone hurt you or improperly touched you while you waited for our arrival, Lady Rey?” he questioned. “You are my protected, I won’t admit any harm done to you.”

She blushed but shook her head. 

“No, your majesty, they were all very honourable,” she confirmed. “Thank you.”

He nodded and turned to Ushar, who’d just come to his side.

“Summon Lord Kenobi and his wife to come to take their granddaughter and bring her home,” he instructed. “Vicrul.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Go with her and make sure the Lady Rey and her personal belongings are collected and revised before she leaves. She’s not to keep anything belonging to the crown, but she must take her possessions with herself.”

Rey curtsied again, this time like a proper lady - the way women did to his mother when she was alive. 

“Thank you again, your majesty.”

He watched as she left and breathed in, trying to recollect himself, and found his father smirking in his direction. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Oh, nothing,” he waved a dismissive hand. “The look on your face just brought an old memory back. Let’s get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> I post important and interesting updates there.  
> Chapters every Thursday!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> .   
> I post important and interesting updates there.   
> Chapters every Thursday!


End file.
